


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 401

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [23]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 401 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 401 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 401

GREY WORM  
The sellsword speaks many words to give him courage. But look at the sweat dripping down his face. He wants to quit. Only pride keeps him going.

TRANSLATION  
 _J’azdribe ydras kara odri vaghoma ji tebagho ji nedhinkave. Y jorne ji herg sko lutlus hin vi nejo. Ebas zer elzigho. Meri vi hozno zer zbajas beo._

DAARIO  
You like this girl?

TRANSLATION  
 _Av hilas, beza tala?_

DAARIO  
Must be frustrating.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sydlivas av ledagho._

GREY WORM  
You are not a smart man, Daario Naharis.

TRANSLATION  
 _Do ska me vala qana, Daario Naharis._

DAARIO  
I’d rather have no brains and two balls.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yn umbas sidri emagho do ribazma y lanta kokosi._

UNSULLIED  
Halt! Halt! Halt!

TRANSLATION  
 _Klimada! Klimada! Klimada!_


End file.
